


Only you, you make me forget the cold

by WhiteWolfCraft



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWolfCraft/pseuds/WhiteWolfCraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Come over’ Isco’s text read, more a demand than a question, and Alvaro typed out a ‘be there in 30’ before tossing his phone back on the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only you, you make me forget the cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pronoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pronoe/gifts).



> This is a Christmas present I wrote for Pronoe! 
> 
> Merry Christmas love!

Alvaro’s phone went off just as he got out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair still damp, water droplets running down his back. He padded over to the bed, picking up his phone and unlocking the screen.

 _'Come over’_ Isco’s text read, more a demand than a question, and Alvaro typed out a ‘ _be there in 30’_ before tossing his phone back on the bed. He got dressed, a tight black sweater and soft-worn jeans, and slipped into his ragged trainers. He didn’t mind Isco more or less ordering him to come over, he didn’t have anything else planned for today.

He moved to the living room, crouching down in front of the TV, fingers gliding over the DVD cases before picking _Pacific Rim_ , a film he and Isco both liked. They had seen it in the cinema together, during one of their very first dates.

He grabbed his car keys from the side table in the hallway and put his coat on, standing with one foot out of the door when he remembered that his phone was still on his bed.

“I’m such a moron,” he muttered as he hurried back to his room, sliding his phone in the pocket of his jeans. He made sure he had everything before he closed his front door behind him.

The drive to Isco was quick, hardly any traffic in Madrid so early in the afternoon, and Alvaro parked his car next to Isco’s some twenty minutes after receiving the text. He used the spare key Isco gave him a few weeks ago to let himself in.

“Honey, I’m home!” he called out jokingly, shrugging off his coat and slipping his shoes off. He straightened up to see Messi, Isco’s dog, barrelling towards him,

“Hey boy!” Alvaro greeted, crouching down to catch the Labrador, scratching him behind his ear.

“Hey,” Isco called, appearing in the hallway behind Messi, leaning against the wall as he looked at Alvaro and Messi with a fond smile. Alvaro ignored him in favour of petting Messi, the dog’s tail thumping on the floor.

“Who’s a good boy? You are, yes you are!” Alvaro cooed, running his hands through Messi’s thick fur before standing up, shooting a smile at Isco.

“Hey yourself,” he stepped around the Labrador, crowding Isco against the wall as he leaned down to kiss him. He pulled away smiling softly, calling “come, boy” over his shoulder as he walked to the living room.

“He has a name, you know,” Isco said, following Alvaro and Messi to the living room, settling down next to Alvaro.

“I know, but I refuse to utter that name,” Alvaro replied, smirking at Isco. Isco rolled his eyes and pulled Alvaro in for another kiss, whispering “idiot” against his lips.

“Okay,” Alvaro panted after making out for several long minutes, gently pushing at Isco’s chest to make him move away a little.

“I know you didn’t ask me to come over to make out. So, what’s up?” he asked, straightening his rumpled sweater and looking curiously at Isco.

 “Uh,” Isco mumbled, turned a fierce red and refusing to meet Alvaro’s eyes.

“Oh God, you _did_ ask me to come over to make out,” Alvaro groaned, slumping down on the couch, giving Isco’s shoulder a weak punch. “You are a horrible boyfriend. You only want me for my body,” Alvaro accused, loving the way Isco blushed and spluttered to deny the claim.

“No, I don’t, I didn’t mean to,” Isco tried and Alvaro smiled, pulling him down into a kiss to shut him up.

“Luckily, I only like you for your body too,” he winked when he let Isco pull away, making Isco mutter something incomprehensible under his breath.

“What was that?” Alvaro asked innocently, giving Isco his best doe-eyed look.

“Oh shut up,” Isco grumbled, giving Alvaro a light shove. Alvaro stuck his tongue out and sat up straight again, suddenly noticing that Isco’s apartment lacked something.

“Don’t you have a Christmas tree yet?” he asked, looking around the living room to make sure he hadn’t overlooked a miniature tree.

“Nah, didn’t feel like getting one,” Isco replied and Alvaro froze, slowly turning back to Isco to stare at him incredulous.

“What?” Isco asked after a minute of Alvaro staring at him, fidgeting a little uncomfortable.

“We’re getting a Christmas tree, right now,” Alvaro got up from the couch and grabbed Isco’s arm, pulling him up too.

“What? But I don’t want one,” Isco protested, trying to tug his arm loose from Alvaro’s grip.

“Isco, it is Christmas! You need a tree,” Alvaro turned around, facing Isco.

“But,” Isco tried, frowning.

“Please? A small one? For me?” Alvaro pleaded, making his eyes go big.

Isco sighed but nodded. Alvaro beamed and grabbed Isco’s hand, pulling him towards the hallway.

 

 

The garden centre was busy for a Tuesday afternoon but Alvaro knew where they had to go. He was pushing the cart, chatting happily with Isco. He noticed a couple wandering around, holding hands, and Alvaro felt a small pang, longing to hold Isco’s hand in his when they were outside their apartments. He reached out, tugging on the sleeve of Isco’s coat, making Isco walk closer to him, their shoulders occasionally brushing. He glanced over to find Isco smiling at him and he smiled back, feeling pleased.

“So, a small one, yes?” Alvaro asked once they got outside. Trees were lined up around them, a tiny forest of firs.

“Yup,” Isco nodded and wandered towards the smaller trees. Alvaro left the cart near the door before following his boyfriend.

They sauntered around, Isco occasionally running his fingers over the nets that kept the branches together, brushing over the pine needles. Alvaro just watched him, smiling fondly at Isco, feeling warm and content.

“Hey, what about this one?” Isco asked, holding a tree up about as tall as Alvaro.

“Looks good,” Alvaro nodded, critically inspecting the tree. Isco laughed at Alvaro’s serious expression and tugged him close.

“Thank you, for making me go tree shopping,” he murmured softly, glancing around to make sure no one saw them. “I hadn’t realised how much I was missing out.”

“You’re welcome,” Alvaro copied him, glancing around before leaning down and kissing Isco quickly.

Isco’s eyes were sparkling when Alvaro pulled away and Alvaro had to stop himself from leaning in for another kiss.

“So, this one?” Alvaro asked after clearing his throat. Isco nodded and together they lifted the tree up, carrying it to their abandoned cart.

“I’m guessing that you will also need decoration?” Alvaro asked once they were back inside, the tree on top of the cart.

“Yeah, I brought no decorations from Málaga with me,” Isco scratched his neck, laughing a little and Alvaro felt fondness for the smaller man rushing through his body.

“Shame on you,” Alvaro laughed as they set off towards the Christmas decorations. He left the cart a little off the pathway and directly headed over to the silver and white decorations while Isco drifted off to the left where the more colourful decorations were.

Alvaro picked up a box with a dozen fragile looking silver balls, beautifully decorated with white glitter. He continued browsing, choosing another box, this time white balls with silver decorations, and wandered over to where Isco had two boxes in his hands. Alvaro glanced over his shoulder to see what he had chosen and burst out laughing.

“You traitor. You’re still such a Barça fangirl,” he got out, leaning on Isco’s shoulder, a bout of renewed laugher when he saw Isco’s offended face.

“I like these colours!” Isco protested, clutching the boxes with red and blue balls to his chest.

“As a Real Madrid player, those colours are so not acceptable for your Christmas tree,” Alvaro pointed out when he caught his breath again.

“It’s my Christmas tree, I can decorate it however I like,” Isco turned up his nose and stacked the boxes onto the cart, arching a challenging eyebrow at Alvaro.

“I won’t come over if you put those in the tree,” Alvaro threatened, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Then I’ll just come over at yours,” Isco smiled smugly. Alvaro let out a frustrated huff, realising that he had lost this battle.

“At least have silver tinsel? And a silver top piece? That would make it more bearable,” he begged, abandoning the boxes with the white and silver balls to pick up a box of silver tinsel and a beautiful top piece.

“Red and blue with silver,” Isco muttered, shaking his head but headed over to Alvaro, taking the box with the silver tinsel from his hands and nodding approvingly at the top piece.

“Lights and then we are done!” he announced after placing the two boxes on the cart. Alvaro nodded and led them over to the light section where they quickly decided on a string with fifty lights.

From there they took the shortest road to the exit, Alvaro paying for the tree and the decoration, ignoring Isco’s protests. He felt bad for dragging Isco out and forcing him to buy a Christmas tree. It didn’t matter that Isco had told him that he was thankful, Alvaro still wanted to make it up to him.

They wrestled the tree into the car and Alvaro held the boxes with decorations in his lap as Isco drove them home.

 

 

Decorating the tree didn’t take too much time, Isco hanging up the balls and Alvaro draping the tinsel around the tree together with the lights. He snapped a picture of Isco placing the top piece on top of the tree and then got a picture of Isco and Messi.

“Does your phone have a timer?” Isco asked after Alvaro showed him the picture of his and Messi kneeling in front of the tree.

“I think so,” Alvaro frowned, checking the options of his phone. “Yeah, here it is.”

“Good,” Isco grabbed the phone from Alvaro’s hands and placed it on the low table, moving it around and tapping the screen a few times.

“Okay, go stand near the tree,” Isco gestured at Alvaro, eyes still on the phone.

“Why?” Alvaro asked confused while he did as Isco asked.

“Because we need a picture of us with our tree, of course,” Isco explained, finally looking up to shoot Alvaro a grin and Alvaro’s inside flipped around. Isco did one more thing on Alvaro’s phone before getting up and hurrying over at Alvaro.

“Now, smile,” he muttered as he slung an arm over Alvaro’s shoulder, pulling him close. Alvaro smiled his broadest smile, sure that he looked like an idiot on the picture but he didn’t care, his stomach filled with thousands of butterflies, his heart bursting with love for Isco.

They picked up the empty boxes, putting them in the storage closet where Alvaro got cornered by Isco. Isco picked the little pieces of tinsel out of his hair before kissing him. Alvaro responded eagerly, winding his arms around Isco to pull him as close as possible.

They left the closet after a few minutes, both panting heavily and their clothes rumpled, Isco pulling his shirt down to cover up the skin Alvaro had bared.

“I’m going to make drinks, you go sit and get a film started,” Isco gave Alvaro a little shove towards the couch and disappeared into the kitchen. Still slightly dazed, Alvaro made his way to the TV, placing the _Pacific Rim_ DVD into the player and sat down on the couch, next to where Messi was sleeping. The dipping of the cushion made the Labrador open sleepy brown eyes, snuffling a little as Alvaro petted him, and closed his eyes again.

“You, boy, are lazy,” he murmured fondly, carrying on stroking the dog, running his fingers through the thick but soft fur.

Isco reappeared from the kitchen with two steaming mugs, handing one of them to Alvaro before sitting down next to him.

“Hot chocolate with whipped cream?” Alvaro asked, grinning when Isco shrugged.

“It’s the holiday season, _el_ _mister_ won’t mind too much,” he smiled, blowing gently on the steaming liquid. Alvaro chuckled and wrapped his fingers around the mug after starting up the film. He leaned back, settling against Isco’s side, sandwiched between the dog and its owner.

He sipped from his hot chocolate when it had cooled down a little, savouring the rich taste of chocolate as he swallowed. Isco chuckled next to him and Alvaro turned to look at him.

“You have a little whipped cream,” he explained, pressing his thumb against the corner of his lips to show where. Alvaro licked his lips but Isco shook his head.

“No, here, let me,” he leaned in, pressing his lips at the corner of Alvaro’s lips before licking his way inside. Isco tasted of rich chocolate, with an underlying sweetness to it that Alvaro recognised as _Isco_.

He pulled out of the kiss when he felt the mug in his hand slip, leaning forward to set it down on the table. Isco trailed a hand over the skin of his lower back, Alvaro’s sweater having ridden up a little. Alvaro shuddered and took Isco’s mug out of his boyfriend’s hand, setting it down on the table also. He shooed Messi from the couch before lying back on the couch, pulling Isco on top of him.

He tangled his fingers in Isco’s short hair, gazing into his eyes for endless seconds, their chests pressed close, their legs tangled together. Alvaro could feel Isco’s heartbeat, it’s pace matching the way Alvaro’s heart hammered in his chest.

Isco brushed a lock of hair away from Alvaro’s face, his touch leaving Alvaro’s skin tingling. He closed the distance between them for a quick kiss, barely more than a brush of lips against lips. He was biting at his lip when he pulled away, his eyes flying over Alvaro’s face, searching for something.

“I love you,” Isco spoke in a rush, the words tangled together. Alvaro’s breath hitched in his chest, heart skipping a beat before speeding up, thundering against his ribcage.

“Me too, I love you too,” he got out, voice breathless, and Isco’s expression changed from uncertainty to happiness, his eyes sparkling and Alvaro crushed their lips together, suddenly desperate to taste Isco, their kiss eager and enthusiastic, Alvaro’s heart almost bursting with love.

They made out on the couch in the flickering light of the TV, from fast kisses to slow and teasing kisses, the noises they made muffled against lips and their fingers tangled in hair, the sounds of Jeagers battling Kajiu in the background, their Christmas tree twinkling in the corner.


End file.
